1. Field
The present invention relates to an image processor, an image processing method, an image processing program, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
There is known a technology for providing a photographer with information concerning a location suitable for photographing or for guiding him or her to the photographing location. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-288882 is known as the photographing location guiding technology.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-288882 discloses a photographing system that selects predetermined sample images associated with a photographed image and arranges and displays photographing locations of the selected sample images in a predetermined photographing order to allow a user to efficiently visit a plurality of places. This publication also discloses that the sample images are displayed together with the photographing locations.
The above conventional technology can identify the same subject as that appears in each of the sample images as an attention object. However, a photograph taken by a user generally includes the subject appearing in the sample images and other subjects, that is, there may be a case where the user wants to take photographs focusing on a subject other than that appearing in the sample images. In this case, the system of the above conventional technology cannot recognize the subject other than that appearing in the sample images as the attention object. Thus, in order to identify the subject other than that appearing in the sample images as the attention object, the user needs to perform operation of, e.g., specifying, with his or her finger, a subject to be set as the attention object on a screen displaying a through image, as it is conventionally known.